Family Story
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: What happens when Xanxus is confronted with a child? Who's three years old....and FEMALE? This is a story detailing the life of Xanxus and his daughter, my personal OC from a Roleplay on Gaia. Rating may change based off later chapters.
1. Meeting for the first time

**FAMILY STORY**

This woman is claiming this three year old is his daughter....She looks like him, but she's so sweet and nice. How does he deal with this? Set a couple years BEFORE the Ring Conflict.

* * *

_Meeting for the first time._

the little girl sat beside her mother in the car. Her mother was all full of plans of what she would do once she was free. She never stated what she would be free of, but the three year old was rather bright and figured it was herself her mother was anxious to be free of. When they got to the mansion, the girl's mother made sure they both looked their best, before taking the child from her seat and carrying her up to the door. The mother wasn't so callous as to leave her only daughter on the door step. Ringing the doorbell, the child watches the door open to a yell of **"VVVOOOIIII!!!!! ANSWER THE DOOR LUSSURIA!!!"** and the man who opened the door had green hair, plus a shiny metal plate on his knee.

**"My, My! What do we have here?"**

**"I want to see Xanxus. Now."** the child's mother demanded.

**"Who is it Lussuria?"** Said the same loud voice that he yelled before. Her mother had cringed both times he had spoken, but the child didn't even bat an eyelash.

**"A lady and a child, the lady wishes an audience with Xanxus-sama."** He said, putting his pinky up to the corner of his mouth.

The man who owned the loud voice was a long haired and scowling man, and despite that, the child liked him on sight. **"Well she can face it. He's not doing anything important. Lead them up to the room he is in." **he said before walking away, half expecting never to see either of them again.

Lussuria nodded and lead them to Xanxus' rooms. The child's mother set her down and told her to wait outside the door as she walked in and shut the door. Lussuria had left so she was bored, and wondered just what her mother was doing, when the door opened again and her mother told her to come in. At first glance, she didn't see the man sitting in front of the fireplace, but her gaze soon locked on him and she became scared. He looked so mad, and at her too....

Xanxus was pissed alright, but more at the mother for not telling him he a daughter. The doubts he had had, had been dispelled when he had seen the girl walk in, having noted the telltale red eyes and black hair. She was his alright, but he still wasn't sure. For some reason she seemed too....sweet to be his daughter. **"What's your name trash?"**

**"Xanxus!! Be civil to your daughter!!"**

**"Mama it's okay. You've already told me some about him, and from what you said, this is normal....don't worry so much."** She said, flashing her dimpled smile at her mother first before turning it on Xanxus. **"My name is Cilia Xanxus-san, and Mama's told me lots about you, which I'm sure isn't all that much."** What we have to remember is that this child is extremely bright for a 3 year old.

Xanxus was a little shocked at how well this three year old talked. Glaring up a the mother from his position slouched and slightly sprawled out in his chair, he snarls at her, **"Get out. I accept this responsibility."** Cilia's mother was happier then Cilia had seen her in a few weeks. Her mother left and Cilia was left alone with Xanxus. He took a sip of his drink and regarded the child.** "Come here Cilia."** His voice was gruff, and she was still a little bit scared of this man.

She cautiously walked over to him, and stood next to his chair, looking at him. It was strange to see those red eyes looking at her. Cilia had thought she was the only one that had them. **"Yes Xanxus-san?"**

**"Sit down and tell me what you've been doing. I've missed out on three years of your life." **He was sitting up, and his feet were on the floor now. Cilia walked over to the stool and sat on the edge. Hours passed as they talked, alternately telling each other stories, and surprisingly enough, they didn't get interrupted once.

Supper rolled around and Lussuria knocked on the door, ad opened the door to see Xanxus stretched out again, with the child lying on his chest, fast asleep, his furs and feathers being hugged tight like a teddy bear.** "Boss-sama, are you going to come down and eat with the rest of us, or are you going to eat up here?"**

**"I'll join you all, but I'm sure how to take care of this girl. Or wake her up."**

**"Would you like me to look after her for a bit while you get used to it?"** Lussuria offered, stepping into the room.

**"That's the best idea out of your mouth since you joined us trash."** Xanxus said to the man. Cilia stirred a little and then opened her eyes a little. **"Daddy, I'm hungry. I don't have to eat the food from mama's kitchen anymore do I?"** Cilia asked, rubbing her tired eyes and peering up at him cutely. Lussuria was the first person to see Xanxus' face go soft and somewhat tender, well at least as tender as that angry face could get, the first stirrings of love for her daughter happening. Lussuria felt really special and smiled at the pair as Xanxus said, **"No Cilia-chan. Never again. You'll eat with us. Come on, let's go have supper."**

**"Daddy I love you."

* * *

**

Hope you all enjoyed that...if it's off, please excuse that because I'm not in the habit of writing for a 3 year old.....And if Xanxus is out of character, please, again, forgive me. He gets better in the next chapter I swear. Alot more in character towards the end, and then the current third chapter I have written is even better. Second chapter is rather long, and has a lot of dialogue. Hope you enjoyed this anyway!**  
**


	2. To Good To Be True

**FAMILY STORY**

Three years later, Xanxus is leaving to start the coup on the True Vongola family. Cilia's turning 7, so again, please ignore the out of characterness of the child. I'm working on it. XD This is set JUST BEFORE THE RING CONFLICT AND AFTER IT AS WELL. Enjoy! Reviews are totally loved!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR, Though I kinda wish I did....It's so good....XD

* * *

_..True._

**"Daddy, when will you be back?"** Cilia asked, her black hair tied back and her own personal Vaira uniform on. She was now six, and turning seven in a week, and she didn't want Xanxus to leave. It was almost her birthday and she didn't want her 'family' to miss it. Because to her, the world revolved around her on her birthday.

**"I will be back in time for your birthday Cilia-chan."**

**"Don't worry Cilia-suki, we'll all be back for it, okay?"** Lussuria said, having taken on the 'proper mother' figure in Cilia's life. Though the term mother figure was used loosely. Leaning down, he winked at her and whispered, **"I'll make sure of it."**

Cilia grinned at Lussuria and then looked athe long silver haired man. **"Squalo-san, when you get back, we can start training right?"**

Squalo laughed softly, ruffling her hair. **"Of course Cilia-suki. We'll start after you turn 7. Promise on my honour as a swordsman."**

Cilia smirked softly as the Varia assassin squad started to walk away. A small almost indecipherable braid was hanging down Squalo's back. She wondered if he would see the handy work that she had done in his hair. Having snuck into his room while he slept the night before, she had done that quick braid. She hoped he wouldn't notice.....at least until she was around. She wanted to see his reaction, not just hear about it.

Xanxus glanced back at her, and smiled at her, turning back, picking her up and hugging her close. **"Behave Cilia-chan. I mean it. You don't behave and your training will be held back."**

**"Don't worry Daddy, I'll behave!! Just don't forget to call every night to tell me good night."** She said smiling at putting her forehead against his.

**"I won't Cilia-chan. Now, I'll call you before you go to bed, but you have to behave. I still don't like that you want to train."** He said putting her down with a quick kiss on the forehead, before walking away to join his team.

_~~2 Weeks later~~_

Cilia paced along the carpet of her room. Her birthday had come and gone without her father being there. None of her family was there anymore. They were all gone. Sure there were people around the mansion but none of them were her father. And little did she know but she was quickly taking on her father's temperament as she waited for them to come home.

The front door opened and closed and shortly after, a knock came at her door. **"Cilia-chan, come down, there's someone here to see you."** The maid said to her.

**"Is it father or his squad?"** Cilia asked, sitting on the chair in her room, and taking on her father's normal posture of slouched in her chair, her feet up and uncaring.

**"No, it's a lady who wishes to see you."** The woman responded, her face reflecting the sigh that wanted to escape. They young lady was turning more into her father everyday he wasn't home.

**"Fine. I'll see her. But five minutes. That's it. Father will be home soon, and I'd rather not be busy."** She said, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, and her head on her fist.

The woman who walked in looked vaguely familiar, and Cilia felt like she should know her. But how could she when the woman was dressed in the bare minimum of clothing to not get arrested for indecent exposure, her makeup on like she had applied it with a dry wall trowel, and her hair looking like a hard rock piled on her head.

**"Baby! Are you alright?!?! He's abandonded you here!!"** She cried, rushing forward on ankle breaking heels and enveloping Cilia in a hug.

**"Hey!! Let go of me!!"** Cilia said, shoving the woman off. **"Look, I don't know who you are but I suggest you say what you want before I get some of father's people to escort you off the property. Father will be home soon."**

**"What the hell are you doing here woman? I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter!"** A gruff and angry voice spoke from the doorway.

**"Dad-!"** Cilia started, but stopped halfway through, taking in his angry looking face. She was about to get up and rush to him, but what she saw on his face froze her in place. She was completely terrified, not that she would admit it. He seemed to have more scars then before....He looked so mad and absolutely furious that she couldn't help but think that she had done something wrong. Because of how much she idolized her father, it never crossed her mind that he had 'failed' his mission. Xanxus could never be beaten in her mind.

The woman tunred around and glared at Xanxus. How these two had made such a 'sweet' child we'll never know. The woman apparently had a temper fit to match Xanxus! **"Your daughter?! Did you carry her for nine months? Did you go through the pain of bringing her into this world?!? All you did was give her half her DNA!!! She's more mine then yours!"** Both Xanxus and the woman had forgotten that Cilia was still int he room as they continues to argue. **"Plus you just abandonded her for two weeks!! Lord knows how long you'll leave her alone for next time!!"**

Xanxus gave a short and harsh laugh. **"Bitch you amuse me with your petty accusations. You pretty much left her alone for the last 2 years you had her, locking her in a small room so you could work in the room next to her. She may not have been able to leave the mansion, but she was free from even the chance to molestation. You pass out after having Sex, and then what's to stop your customer from breaking down her door? Especially now that her beauty's starting to bloom. Get the fuck out and don't come back. I see you here again, or anyone see you here again for that matter and I'll have you killed."**

**"I'm not leaving without Cilia. I made a mistake three years ago leaving her with you. Come on Honey, go get your things. We're going home."** The woman said, turning to Cilia, who looked like she was about to start crying. **"What's the matter baby? Come on, we're going to go away from the bad man."**

Cilia's tears weren't scared or sad tears. They were tears of anger. Her fists were clenched tight around the hair clips she had been playing with before the woman walked in, and were starting to glow a soft orange, almost like she had a flame. Xanxus' eyes went to her hands immediately and his face start to smirk through the anger.

**"Dad's not a bad man, and I'm not leaving here. Here I know I'll get three meals a day, not just the scraps that I was living off of out of that kitchen where you lives, I know I'm loved here, and here I'm not just a tool for your customers!!"** She said, glaring at the woman. **"You have no right to call yourseslf my mother. Lussuria-san if more of a mother then you ever could be!! Get out and don't come back!!"**

The woman turned back to Xanxus. **"What have you done to her?!?! She would never have talked to me this way!!"**

**"Look, I'm not leaving with you, so you can just leave right now. I have no use for you in my life!"** Cilia said, walking by her and was headed towards her father. As she moved to go past her mother, the woman reached out, spun her around, and slapped her soundly across the face. **"You will not speak to me like that Cilia! Now do as your told and get your things!"** The room was deathly silent, and Cilia was shocked. Never had her father raised his hand to her. Mind you, Xanxus would destroy her if he had done that....Regardless, when she was in trouble, she had privileges taken away. She had never been physically hit before. Tearing her arm away from the woman, she backs away and stops half way between Xanxus and her mother.

Xanxus was just as shocked as Cilia was, but recovered much quicker. Pulling out his guns, he aims them both at the woman, his flames starting to gather into bullets. **"How dare...." **he started off softly, getting louder as he went. **"You STRIKE.......MY DAUGHTER!?!?!"** He finished, Squalo loud. Cilia's hands were clenched into fists, stronger beams of light slipping out of her fingers. The hair clips were displaying the same flame attribute as her father.

The entire Varia came running, Levi pushing Lussuria who was now on a wheel chair instead of a bed, and Bel pushing Squalo.

**"VVVVOOOOIII!!!! WHAT IS SHE DOING BACK HERE!?!?!"** Squalo yelled, pissed off he couldn't stand beside Xanxus.

**"Ushishishishishishi~ Seems the family's having a short reunion."**

Before Xanxus had a chance to tell Bel to shut the fuck up, Cilia spoke, her voice cold and emotionless. **"And it'll be the last one if I have anything to say about it."**

**"Surely you don't mean that Cilia! I'm your Mother!!"**

**"NO YOU'RE NOT!! MY FEMALE MOTHER IS DEAD TOME!! I HAVE NO USE FOR ONE IN MY LIFE!! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE TRASH!! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!! TRASH!!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!"** Cilia screamed, turning her back on the woamn and rushing over to Xanxus, who put one gun away and hugged her to his side tightly.

The woman was livid. How dare a 7 year old call her trash!!??! Well, she'd show them!! Show them all!! A couple well placed lies would destroy this happy little scene. Permanently. The laugh that bubbled out of her throat was malicious sounding, and sent chills down Cilia's spine. **"Well isn't this a nice and cozy scene? It's too bad that there's no blood between you!! Not a damn drop!! She's not your daughter Xanxus!! She's some married man's bastard and look at you falling for well dyed hair and contacts. Your just like the Ninth, except that your gullible. He at least knew you weren't his son."** The woman left the room, a satisfied smirk on her face.

This time the woman never came back, but she left behind a man who was starting to feel like he could never win. First,he finds out that he had been pitally adopted, frozen for a couple years, the rings rejected him, because he didn't have a drop of Vongola blood in him, and now he supposedly finds out that the little girl he had assumed to be his daughter wasn't even his. Oh yeah, he was definitely in a no win situation. **"Let go of me Cilia."** He said quietly.

Cilia did as she was asked and let him go, her clenched fists no longer glowing that she was no longer angry. The moment her arms left him, Xanxus walked away from her. He had known it had been to good to be true. Why should he deserve a sweet child like that? Cilia was as confused as all hell. The woman had been lying. She was Xanxus' daughter, but her father seemed to believe the woman. And that tore her apart inside. Finally looking at the rest of the Varia, who were watching her, she sees the injuries. **"What happened to you guys?!?"** She asked, concerned. If they had been in the hospital, that would explain why they hadn't been there for her birthday. She rushed over ot them and looked at Squalo for her answers, her hands resting on his knees.

Squalo looked at Bel, and then sighed. He hated having to rely on someone for transportation. **"Ushishishishishi~How much should we tell her?"** Bel asked, the question on everyone's mind.

**"Everything!! Come on!! I want to know what happened!!"** Cilia said, looking from one to the other.

* * *

And here's the end of Part 2. The next chapter will have more of a skip in it then just three years. Hope you liked it, Please Review!!


	3. Finding the truth

**FAMILY STORY**

Hey all!! So this one is shortly BEFORE the TYL! arc. Cilia is 17 turning 18 and Xanxus and the rest are all in their 30's. Squalo eventually told her everything that had happened at the Ring conflict, and then once he was better launched right into training her. Read on to find out what's going on this time in Cilia and Xanxus' life.

I DON'T OWN KHR!!!

* * *

**"VVVOOOI!!!! What do you think your doing?!?!"** Squalo's voice rang out as he happened to see Cilia preparing to do something, and she was dressed to kill.

Cilia glanced over at Squalo, and continued to do what she was doing. Which was loading her body with knives. For the past ten years she had been trying to make Xanxus realize that she was his daughter, but he just wouldn't listen. Damn stubborn man. So instead of asking him to train her, she had done it herself, or with the other Varia members. Her 17 year old body was starting to really look like her mother's which means full breasts, small waist, gentle hips. She could seduce just as well as she could kill, and she preferred to kill.

Grabbing her hair, she twists it up and secures its long length up on the crown of her head with elastics and a couple sheathed knives. **"VOOI!! Don't ignore me Cilia-suki!"**

Cilia turned her red on Squalo through the mirror. He was handsome and perhaps if she ever got Xanxus back to being her father, she'd try and seduce him to piss her father off. **"I don't recall Xanxus appointing you my guardian. I'm already packed. If he won't at least make me officially part of the Varia, I'll go to the Vongola or perhaps the Millieforie. I'm sure they'll have some use of me."**

Squalo could see she had her mind made up, and so he didn't even bother trying to dissuade her from her course of action. He hoped she would change her mine, but he rather doubted it. She had her father's stubbornness after all. **"You know we can't have 2 sky guardians Cilia-suki. Don't do anything stupid."**

**"I don't care. I want to be able to use the title Varia, and until he says yes, I can't."** She said, pushing two identical orange clips into her hair. Grabbing a baggy dress shirt, she pulls it on over top of the brace of knives she was wearing, and then pulled on a suit jacket on top of that. Hanging down her back was her feathers and a single fur. She had taken to wearing them under her hair. **"Besides, I was trained by the best assassins int he world. I can survive anywhere."** She said, tucking in her shirt. Walking over to Squalo, who was leaning against the doorway she smiles at him, more like herself in that short moment, that Squalo couldn't do anything but smirk back at her. Throwing her arms around his neck, she gives him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek and then danced down the hallway, laughing softly to herself. She had probably just confused the hell out of him.

Squalo was confused alright, but he didn't mind. He was about to leave when he saw the forms for a paternity test. Picking them up, he reads it over and starts to laugh. He wondered just how Xanxus would take this little piece of news. Cilia was his daughter alright. This explained where she had disappeared to a couple days ago. He turned around, and saw Cilia standing in the doorway. **"You might need these."** He said, holding the papers up by his face, and he wanted to tease her a little bit.

She walked forward to take the papers and he held them up above his head. **"What are you doing Squalo?!? I need those!!!" **She said, trying to reach them.

**"That's nice. But what are you going to give me for them?"** He said, a smirk covering his features. As long as the boss didn't consider her his daughter, she was open to anyone. So he'd take what he could before she dispelled ten years of misconception.

**"I'll give you a damn world of pain if you don't give those to me Squalo!!!"** She said, lunging for them again, and missing, stumbling over towards the bed. A smirk crossed her features while her back was to him. He wanted her did he? Well well well. This would be fun, and interesting. Sauntering over to him, she runs a finger down his chest, and pouts up at him prettily. **"What do you want for them?"**

Squalo smirked down at her. **"How about a proper kiss?"** He said, still holding the papers aloft. He was so glad Mammon was dead. He would have blackmailed them both for this.

Cilia grabbed his uniform front and pulled him down a little, laying her lips against his. Both of his arms automatically wrapped around her and he kissed her back. Okay maybe even after she dispelled Xanxus' doubts, he'd still be pursuing her, assuming she didn't leave. Just as he was getting ready to reach out with his tongue to taste her, he froze. Cilia had her hand on his pride and joy, and she could do a hell of a lot of damage with her hand down there.

**"Give me my papers and I'll let you go."** She said, her mouth up by his ear. Squalo swallowed hard and handed her the papers. **"Thank you Squalo-kun!!"** She said, kissing his lips softly, and giving him a small squeeze before heading for Xanxus' rooms. Squalo was left shaky, and a little turned on by her actions. She would be a heart breaker if someone couldn't catch her heart.

Cilia calmed herself down, mentally preparing herself for this. She would prove herself to him, even if it killed her. Knocking on the door softly, she waits to hear him say com in. When he did, she walked in and found him slouched in his chair, in the same position as he had been when she had first met him, almost 15 years ago. A drink was in his hand, and his face was scowling. **"What do you want Trash?"** He asked her, watching her walk towards him.

**"I want you to allow me to be part of the Varia."** She said to him, the paternity papers on her back pocket and covered by the suit jacket.

**"No. We have no use for a liar and a woman!"**

**"Sexist Asshole!! If you still thought I was your daughter you'd let me join in a heart beat! Not once did you think to text those words that whore spit out at us. Did you ever once consider that maybe she was a lying bitch? Damn it Xanxus you are my father and you fucking well known it!!"** She said, reaching to her back pocket, but she froze when she saw the gun pointed at her. **"I don't know anything about this! And I suggest you stop reaching for a weapon because I have no fears or problems shooting you."**

**"I'm not reaching for weapon, at least not in the sense that you mean. Just give me the benefit of the doubt here for a minute." **She spoke, pulling the papers out. **"These are paternity test papers. And guess what? I got them three times from three different doctors. You are my father Xanxus."** She said, tossing the papers on his lap.

At first, Xaxnus wouldn't even look at them, choosing instead to glare up at her from his chair. The silence dragged on between them, as red eyes stared into red eyes. Finally Cilia had enough.

**"Fine. You know what Xanxus? Fuck you. I went through all that work to prove that slut wrong and you won't even look at the papers? Fuck you and your misconceptions. I'm done with you. I'll go join Tsunayoshi. I'm sure he'll have a use for me, because you certainly don't!! Or maybe I'll go join Byakuran and the Millieforie, just tell them all about you and your band of merry fucking men."** She said, stalking away from him. Just as she reached the door, she paused, because she could feel his eyes boring into her back. **"Besides blood shouldn't matter. If you loved me when you thought I was your daughter, you should have continued to love me through out the last ten years. I almost wish I had gone with her. Maybe you'd still love me if I had."** She walked out leaving Xanxus to his thoughts and papers.

Cilia hadn't even left the room for thirty seconds when he started to read through the wasn't he the fool? How had he let himself be fooled by an unstable hooker? Xanxus sat there for a moment, seeing everything come rushing back to him. The love for her hadn't disappeared, he just hadn't let himself feel it. Then he realized that Cilia didn't make idle threats and she really was ready to leave. Launching out of his chair, he heads for the main door. She was his daughter, so she'd want a flashy exit. Well he'd be ready for her. His guns were both holstered now and the papers left in his rooms. Reaching the front doors, he leans against them.

Cilia had gone back to her rooms and collected her duffel along with her bad of weapons. Walking out the door of her rooms, she sees Lussuria standing there. **"Cilia-suki, please don't go. We'll miss you so much if you leave!"**

**"Sorry Uncle Lussuria. I gave him my terms and he wouldn't take them, so fuck him. I'm gone. I can't go back on my word now. But I'll always love you! You will always be more of a mother to me then an uncle."** She said, not even bothering to drop her bags and gave him a hug. As she headed for the stairs and down them, the entire Varia squad assembled on or around the stairs. All of the specific Varia members; Bel, Fran, Levi, Lussuria were all lined up the stairs. Squalo was missing and he was the only one she had wanted to see before she left, that she hadn't talked to already. Walking down the stairs to the floor, she takes a glance back up the stairs at the men assembled. Through her time here, she had gone through a crush on Bel and Fran, but now her sole focus was on her family. And there standing at the top of the stairs, his long silver hair pulled back from his face almost like he really wanted to see her full for one last time, she thought that he looked as sad as she felt. She truly didn't want to leave him, just when things were starting to get interesting, but she couldn't live under a misconception anymore. Giving him a quick smile and a two handed heart in the center of her chest, she turns to the front door. **"Get out of my way Xanxus."**

The front hallway want deathly quiet, and Cilia stood tall and proud in front of her father. **"Why should I let my daughter walk out of my life?"**

**"Because she's had enough of your misconceptions and she's tired of all this bullshit."** Cilia said, before reiterating her, **"Get out of my way Xanxus."**

**"I realize that reagardless of what she had told me, I should have still been your father, but I wasn't. I can't go back and fix that. And now that I've realized my mistakes you won't give me a chance to fix it?"**

**"No. I want to, but I tried for ten years to make you accept me, but you wouldn't listen. Not once. So guess what? You've lost your chance, and me."** Walking up to him, sh eputs her hand on the door handle. **"Your father and you were water and we were blood, but he did a better job raising you then you did me in the last ten years. Guess the saying, blood is thicker then water is wrong. Good bye Xanxus. I loved you like my father for 17 years, now I've given up trying. Conragtulations, you don't win. In fact you lose."**

Even through all that, Xanxus didn't move. **"No. I'm not moving out of your way. Because we as the Varia have use for you."**

**"Convient how everything changes now that you know the truth. It's not going to work. I'm not staying."**

**"Not even if I leave the Varia to you? I need someone to take over if I die."**

The Varia was in an uproar now. The change from the deathly quiet room was so dramatic that Cilia gave a small start, looking at Xanxus with wide eyes. Everyone of the Varia had assumed that Xanxus would have been leaving Squalo in charge of the assassin group. **"VVVOOI!!! EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!"** The group quieted down and Squalo walked down the stairs, sitting on the final step. **"I'll accept her leadership if that's what you want Xanxus. And you know why."** He said, being the first to give his acknowledgment of her right to the heir-ship. Lussuria joined him, one step up and a smile on his face. **"I'll accept her leadership because I know how she is with people."** Bel smirked, leaning against the railing and standing near Squalo. **"She's fit to be a princess let alone a leader. I accept her."** Fran followed Bel's example and stood near Lussuria, his hood on. **"Like Bel-senpai, I accept her leadership."** Levi was the only one who really had a problem with this. But he too said, **"I'll accept her leadership, if only because you wish it Boss."**

Xanxus looked at her. **"What do you say Cilia?"**

**"I'm staying."** She said, throwing her arms around his neck. **"I'm sorry Father."**

**"It's okay, not half as sorry as I am Cilia."** Squalo had stood up, and walked over to them. Cilia disentangled herself from her father and hugged Squalo. **"You didn't think I was really going to leave you in that state did you Squalo-kun?"** She whispered in his ear.

**"So that's where my extra fur and feathers went!!"**

* * *

Well here's the conclusion to the whole not being a father story. Hope you all liked it. The conclusion is going to happen in the next story. I won't tell you anything about what's happening in the next one except Cilia's going to be really upset!

Read and Review please!! Hope you liked it! I won't get a chance to submit the next one for about a week as I'm gone on March break all week. So I should have killer Vacation and Family Story done over the next week, ready to upload when I get back! Enjoy the break everyone!!!


	4. Beginning of the end

**FAMILY STORY**

Okay, so I totally changed my mind. This isn't the last one, the next one is the last one. This chapter is ten years after the previous chapter, _Fighting inner Turmoil_. Everything had gone back to normal between Cilia and Xanxus, Cilia being paired up with Squalo for team missions when they had to split off, and Lussuria for paired missions. Cilia and Squalo could never really explore what was between them because of always being sent in opposite directions by Xanxus, who didn't seem inclined to let his daughter and strategy Captain go together.

* * *

Cilia had just closed her eyes when the alarm went off for an intruder and an attack. Cursing to herself, she stood up and grabbed her brace of boxes, her hair clips starting to glow softly. They were her main weapon, because they transformed into a pair of guns in her hands, quite like Tsuna's gloves. Now there was a man she could respect and look up to outside of her father and her comrades of the Varia. She was impressed by how he ran his side of the family and how he acted.

Looking back at her room, she sees her rings on her necklace hanging off of the bed post. Giving a small grin, she grabs them off the bedpost and puts them on around her neck. Five fingers, and only three rings because she couldn't find a single ring powerful enough for Rain besides Squalo's Varia ring. And there was another man of interest. They were interested in each other, but he father had been keeping them apart. and Cilia was not into Quick sex. It just didn't float her boat.

As she needed her rings, she would put it on while the ring was still on the chain. Her flame strength was fit to make Xanxus' and she had a strong ability in Mist, Sun, and Storm as well as Rain. Her sky ring was sitting quite proudly on her right hand index finger. It looked exactly like her father's Varia ring, but as of right now, she couldn't open the liger box. And speaking of that Liger, it was time to get to work ridding the mansion of the intruders. First stop was finding Squalo and getting her new earpiece, as her last one had been destroyed in the last mission she had gone on with the entire Varia team minus Xanxus. Then she was off to find her father. Lately if he accompanied the Varia on a mission, he had been taking her as her partner, much to Leviathan's annoyance. Shrugging her thoughts away, she takes off towards the main entrance, where she could hear Squalo yelling and directing the grunts.

Sliding to a stop next to Squalo, who stood at the top of the stairs, she pulls her clips out of her hair and felt them change into guns that looked exactly like Xanxus'. The only difference was that she couldn't shoot out Sky bullets. Only bullets covered in her main flame, sky. Shooting off her guns, she destroys one of the intruders attacking Squalo from far off.

**"VVVOOOOIII!!! Took you long enough to get here Cilia-suki!!!"** He said in his usual loud voice, and tossed her earpiece to her. **"Now get moving, Xanxus is going to need help, there's a lot of enemies here and they are all gunning for him."**

**"Got it Squalo-kun!!!"** She said, aiming to kiss his cheek, but connected with his mouth as he turned his head towards her, feeling that jolt of passion between them. Smiling, she pulled away and headed for the balcony walkways that her father favoured for attacks. And of course the balconies were crawling with intruders. Having already slid her earpiece in, she head Leviathan bitching about the fact that she wasn't out on the field yet. She responded with a quick retort, attacking the intruders, while she heard all of the Varia laughing in her ear, a small grin on her own face. Taking her gun, she whips it across a guy's face, breaking his nose and various areas of his face, before kicking him off the balcony. Letting one of her guns go back into a clip that she slide into her pocket, she brings a bow up to her rings, freeing her storm animal, a python. Her name throughout the Mafia was Snake Charmer because all of her box animals were snakes of one kind or another.

Ducking down, she avoids an attack and sent her animal to her back to guard her six. Xanxus was around here somewhere, she just had to find him without getting killed. Her Varia uniform was a little bit form fitting........okay a lot form fitting, but that made it that much easier to attract the men and kill them in that momentary lapse of thinking. **"It's Snake Charmer!! Get a hold of her and use her for leverage against Xanxus!!!"** One of the men near her yelled, completely forgetting about her snake, which touched the man and made him start to scream as he degenerated.

Giving a quick laugh at the futility of getting a hold of her, she started to fire off her gun again, killing more and more men. She didn't care that they were someone's husband, son, brother, father, friend. They were intruders in her home and she wanted them gone. She could hear Xanxus' guns going off, and headed in that direction, her snake following at it's own pace. Sliding through the doors, she took out a pair who were aiming for his back. Xanxus took a glance at his daughter, gave her a smile, and then directed her to guard his six as more men started to flood the room. The battle raged on, and Cilia kept going strong all of her animals out and fighting along side Xanxus'. She happened to glance over, and it was almost as though all of what she saw next happened in slow motion. An entire group of men gathered around her father, both sides gun blazing. And almost as it seemed he had nothing to worry about, Xanxus' face gave a slight expression of shock. Sign one that something was ultimately wrong.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, as the entire area, once alive with sounds of battle ceased to exist. She could hear a scream echoing and wanted to punch the girl out because she was annoying, little knowing that was her own scream of horror and rage. She kept fighting as she watched a red spot bloom on his shirt as he fell to his knees, and to the ground, still firing his guns off, but his aim was off. That was her second sign that something was wrong.

**"Daddy!!"** She yelled, registering her own voice for the first time. It sounded so foreign to her as her body started to be flooded with an anger unlike any she had known before. A feral screaming hiss ripped from her throat as she went crazy on the men in her home that weren't supposed to be there. Less then five minutes later, the mansion was looking like an over sized doll house, with one side completely blown off. Her clips were cracked, her breath coming in short gasps, her rings glowing brightly, her snakes gone except for her sun snake, and bodies were strewn all about her. Falling to her knees next to her father's body, she feels a slowly rolling wet substance start to fall down her face. Letting the tears flow, she puts her face in the center of Xanxus' chest, right over the red stain and clenched other areas of his shirt while she just let her control go and start to sob. Her snake bit Xanxus, but it didn't do anything. He was gone. This time there was no waiting for him to come back, because it wasn't happening. Cilia's heart felt like a huge hole had opened up and drawing all she had felt for her father into it. Her chest was starting to feel hollow, and yet the anger she felt just seemed to consume her at the same time.

Gentle hands tried to lift her up, but she angrily shook them off. She didn't want to leave her father for any reason at this point. Cillia heard the start of a very familiar laugh and hissed out through clenched teeth, **"One sarcastic remark from either of your mouths, and I'll kill you. Don't think I'm lying. I'm not dealing with you tonight. Not for any reason. Just leave me alone. I wouldn't have any problems killing you both. I could find a new Storm and Mist Guardian."**

**"You'll have to find a new Sun and Thunder too then Cilia-chan. Lussuria and Levi were both killed in the attack." **The slightly less sarcastic voice of Fran said. Cilia lifted her head from Xanxus' chest and looked at the two men standing there. The blonde knew better then to speak to her right now, because all he had were comments to mask his own pain. Xanxus had been really good to them all, if extremely pissy, and you couldn't help but like Lussuria. Fran was showing open concern for her, and he was closest to her. So those hands had been his. The tears still fell, but now the anger left her completely. Her 'Mother' and father in the same day. How could someone hate her that much?

**"You better be lying to me to me Fran-kun. Because this isn't funny, not at all..."**

**"I wish it was a joke but it's not. I'm sorry Cilia-chan."** Fran said, standing up and managing to look serious in the hood that he always wore. Denial hadn't hit her yet, but it would and very soon. Forcing herself to her feet, she tries to stand proud, but didn't quite manage it.**"Where's Squalo?"**

**"Last we heard, he was still fighting in the main hall."** Bel said, watching her carefully. Currently she was a lose cannon and extremely dangerous.

**"Good. That's where I'm headed. You two are to direct the grunts still living to visit a medic, if injured and then start collecting the dead. Immediately. Cove Dad's c-"** She couldn't bring herself to say corpse, so she amended. **"Body, and then bring the dead here. No one is to know who that is until I tell them. Understood?"**

**"Hai Cilia-chan."** Both men nodded to her. So she was going to take over as she was supposed was she? Perfect. Perhaps Bel wouldn't kill her then.

**"Lose the Chan. I'm the boss. Best you start treating me as such. Oh, and Bel? Send Masaru to me. I have need of him."** She said, referring to Bel's Son Masaru. He was new to the Varia and if he did what she thought, she might just have a position for him. She herself could not hold two positions so she'd take Sky and find a new Sun. And that thought brought new tears to her eyes at the thought of Lussuria being dead. Forcefully shoving it aside she head for the main hall, where Squalo stood, slightly injured, but other then that, fine. He looked at her face, and grimaced. He hadn't heard who had been killed, but if Cilia had been crying, it couldn't get good.

**"Cilia-suki?"** He spoke softly, walking towards her and was surprised when her arms practically locked around his chest, and she buried her face in his shoulder. **"He's gone Squalo-kun. Dad's gone, and so is Lussuria!! What are we going to do?!?!"** She said, her voice heavy with tears. As she clung to Squalo she couldn't get the tars to stop and with Squalo's arms around her she receiving the comfort that she needed. Her voice had been quiet, and almost inaudible. But still Squalo heard her like she had yelled at his volume. **"You're sure?"** He said into her hair.

**"I wish I wasn't, but it's true."** The reality of the whole situation hit Squalo like a huge ton of bricks. Xanxus was gone, and now he had to...do something, anything not to willing destroy the woman in his arms in his anger. Xanxus and him had been friends for years before Cilia had entered their lives, and they had pretty much been brother's at this time. Squalo's mouth opened and closed a few times, nothing leaving his mouth as his throat refused to work, and his lips to form the words he wanted to say. Then, thankful that no one around them could see him, he felt his face crumble, and the tears started to fall, somewhat mingling with Cilia's own as he turned his face into her hair, and help close and tightly. The next few days were going to be rough on all of them. Cilia felt Squalo's body shaking, and knew he was crying. **"Squalo-kun, I don't feel ready to take this on. I'm so scared."** Squalo heard her, and tried to stop his tears. One of them had to bew strong, and he might as well start coming to terms with the situation so he could help her come to terms with it herself. But it was just so hard.....

Bel walked up to them, seeing Squalo's wet cheeks, but clear eyes, and Cilia's determined expression. **"They're ready for you Cilia."** He oculdn't call her san just yet, and he certainly wasn't going to call her boss, or sama. Cilia gave a small nod and stood straight. **"Let's get this show on the road."** She said, walking to the last suviving balcony, Squalo, Bel, and Fran following. Gazing out at all of the surviving members of the Varia, she feels Bel leaning against the railing, Fran standind beside him, and Squalo at her shoulder.

**"Men! It is on this sad day, this day where intruders attacked our home, with the intent of killing us all! It is on this day that they succeeded in killing 3 of our leaders, and countless of our friends and family! And in turn we destoryed them! As you brougth the dead to the room, 3 bodies were covered, and you didn't know who they were. One was Leviathan, our Thunder. Another was Lussuria, our sun, Big sis to you, mother to me. And the third was our....former....leader....your boss....and my father. Xanxus was killed today bu someone unknown and for reasons unknown!!! But we will find out who did this, and WE WILL DESTROY THEM!!"** She had wavered at her father's part, but had drawn on the anger that simmered below the surface. **"And it is on this day that I become the boss of the Varia. If you wish to leave right now, I will not stop you."**

**"But Cilia-sam, where would we go? You provide us with everything!!"** Norm, one of the medics said, which started of the rest yelling their loyalty. Smiling, she gestures for quiet. **"Very well. Norm, I shall see you tonight in my new office. For today, we repair the mansion. Tonight, we dig the graves, and tomorrow at high noon, we start to bury our dead. Go to it! Bel, Fran, Squalo, to Father's office with me."**

Quietly she lead them to the office that was now hers. Sitting herself behind the desk, she gestures for them to sit. **"First off, when we are along like this, you may call me any endearment you wish. Our realtions will be different then that of my father's. Second, I can't do this on my own. It just can't happen. Squalo-kun, I'd like you to continue your role as strategy. Bel, I know how much you love to boss people, you take Lussuria's position of being in charge of the household staff, because the Grunts now fall under Squalo's leadership. And Fran, I happened to hear from the grapevine that you can cook. Would you care to take charge of the kitchens?"**

Fran, Bel, and Squalo were all surprised. _Fran can cook?!?_ Was the thought running through Bel and Squalo's mind while _How the hell did she find out I cooked??!?_ ran through Fran's. Cilia felt a smirk cross her face and leaned back, tossing her heels up on the desk. **"Um sure, I'll give it a shot." **Fran drawled, giving her a tentative smile.

Cilia returned it and they talked for hours about business matters, until one of the Grunts knocked on the open door, requesting someone's presence in the kitchen. Nodding to Fran, Cilia watched Bel leave with him, and listened to the grunts report on the status of the Mansion. All was moving on, the mansion being rebuilt at almost an alarming rate. Dismissing the grunt, Cilia takes a deep breath. This was the hardest day of her life. What she didn't know was that the next few days would be a huge fight for her emotionally.

**"You're handling this all rather well Cilia-suki."** Squalo commented, coming over to stand next to her, leaning against her desk, facing her.

**"No I'm not. This is all tearing me apart on the inside, Squalo-kun. I want to go to bed, and hide under the covers, and just sleep forever, so I don't have to deal with all of this again. He meant the world to me, both of them. Now what will I do now that it's all gone?"**

**"Keep Living."** He said, tilting her face up to his. **"You don't have to be strong for me. I have enough strength for the both of us."** Cilia gave him a watery smile before she wrapped her arms around his hips and cried with her face pressed against his stomach. **"I still can't believe it Squ-kun. My father was unbeatable. Really, even Tsunayoshi couldn't beat him. My father was a freaking tank."** She said after she had calmed down a little.

**"You know that it took underhanded tactis to deafet him. It was the only way he would have died. Because age sure wouldn't have done it." **Squalo said with a grin at the wall. Cilia gave a small laugh and then looked up at him. **"You're right Squ-kun. Thank you."** She said, standing up and kissing his lips softly. Flipping a switched under the desk, she locks the office. And what happens behind closed doors stays there.

~Three days later~

All the dead were buried and all the ceremony done. Cilia found herself wandering the halls, thinking until she found herself outside the one room she had been avoiding for the past three days. Xanxus'. She wasn't her normal self except around the grunts. Bel, Masaru, Fran, and Squalo all knew how she was really doing. She wouldn't sleep unless Squalo tired her out first, she wouldn't eat, she didn't smile, let alone laugh. Cilia was like a zombie and Squalo, Bel and Fran were really starting to worry about her. Masaru couldn't care less. He was a spoiled brat, but everyone loved him anyway. Now outside her father's rooms, she opened the door, her heart still expected him to be there. She had gone through all the stages of grief, in the past three days except for Acceptance.

Turning the light on, she views the room, and goes over to sit in the chair she had curled up on with him many a time when she was younger. Sitting in it, she felt an anger, quite like the one she had felt 4 days ago at the battle. Apparently she wasn't quite done with anger yet. Grabbing the decanted of whiskey from the table next to the chair, she throws it against the wall, remembering a time when she had done that and he had gotten mad at her. But now she understood why had had always thrown glasses and various objects at Squalo. She felt a little better having thrown the glass.

Grabbing another glass, she throws that one as well, before she let out a scream of frustration and stood up, picking up the chair and throwing it as well. She was making such a racket that the entire Vaira showed up. **"VVVVVVOOOOOOIIIIII!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!"** Squalo said, pushing his way through the grunts staring at their boss having a mental break down. And he ducked in time to dodge a picture frame that came flying at his face. **"Cilia!! Stop this!!"**

**"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU HERE!! DAMN HIM FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!!!!"** She screamed, launching herself at Squalo intent on hurting someone since she couldn't hurt her father. Squalo cursed Lussuria long and loud for teaching her unarmed combat as he took a jab to the side before catching her wrists and the fight for dominance began. Normally something like this would have been fun for him, but he could feel the murderous intent coming off of her. She would kill him if she got the chance, and then regret it for the rest of her life. He started to talk to her, yelling really, and what he said started to get through to her. Finally she found herself pressed against the wall, her entire body pinned there by Squalo's. **"Are you done?"**

**"For now, yes I'm done. But I'm not done with this anger. I need it to kill the son of a bitch who killed my father."** She replied to him. Squalo cautiously let her go, before taking stock of the entire room. She had done a good number on it. He was glad that they had already taken what Xanxus had left to them in his will.

Turning back to the Varia, standing outside the door, watching them, he started to yell. **"VVVVOOOIII!!!! GET OUT!! ALL OF YOU!!!"** As of right now, the only people who could handle her were her guardians. And as fast as they had lost them, they had gotten them back again. Squalo thought for a moment. How Cilia had known Masaru could use Thunder flames as well as Rain and Mist was beyond him, and apparently Masaru hadn't known about it either. And speaking of the new thunder guardian, he was now talking to Cilia. **"What are you being pissy about now?"** Cilia turned her angry face to face Masaru.

**"Pissy? PISSY!?!? Let me go kill Bel, and we'll see just how pissy you are!!"** She screamed at him. How dare her talk to her in such a fashion? She should destroy him for that!!

**"I realize that Daddy dearest is dead...."** He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him. **"But you need to get the fuck over it. If you intend to run the Varia the way your father did, you'll have to find more then a Thunder guardian. Now if you'll excuse me, I smell bacon."** He said as she left her with a shocked expression on her face. She hated that someone could talk that much sense into her. Her father used to be the only one that could so that. Squalo closed the door and faced her. **"What brought this on Cilia-suki?"**

**"I don't know Squ-kun. I walked in here, and everything just clicked, and it was all his fault I'm without him and Lussuria. Levi I couldn't care less about. Freaking useless if you ask me."** She said, righting the chair and sitting in it.

Squalo looked around the room and saw a picture of Cilia and Masaru when they had been teens and she been crushing on him. **"Cilia do you remember that one time Fran got pissed off?"**

Cilia gave a laugh. **"Yeah, he almost scared me more then dad did when dad was mad."** Masaru had been 3 and had asked his father if he could keep a ring. Said he found it, on a table, in a dark room, behind a locked door, but he had found it! Turned out that it had been Fran's Hell ring, and they hadn't gotten Fran to work with Bel for almost a year after that. Fran had been so pissed off.

Cilia pulled out a picture and then gave another laugh. **"Squalo, do you remember this one?"** She asked, turning to to face him. It was of the entire Varia Guardians, kids included. Cilia was standing on the base of the stairs between Xanxus and Squalo, trying to prevent them from murdering each other, Lussuris had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and smiling. Bel was exchanging money with Fran that he would then hand to Mammon. Two days after the picture was taken, Mammon had died from the point that the Milliforie sent into the air. This was the only picture they had of Fran without the hood. Levi was attempting to calm Xanxus down, but it wasn't working very well. And Masaru was sliding down the banister railing. One happy, yet dysfunctional family.

Squalo smirked. **"Voi. How could I forget it? I've never lived down the beating Xanxus laid down on me."** Giving a laugh, he picks her up, effortlessly.

**"I can't keep my mad when you hold me like this Squalo..."** She said, snuggling against him.

**"That's fine. Think you could start being yourself again now?"**

**"I think I can start."**

* * *

WAH!! CRAP ENDING!!!! I dislike how it turned out, but I can't make it turn out any other way!!!  
Anyway, Squalo and Cilia are getting married in the next one!!! Will Fran give her a surprise wedding present before the wedding? Will Masaru leave? Stay tuned for the last chapter, coming soon!!!


	5. The Final Chapter: No soap opera ending

**FAMILY STORY**

So as the title suggests, this is the final chapter of Family Story, and sorry to say, but there will not be a soap opera ending with Xanxus and Lussuria coming back to life. This final is set 3 years after _The Beginning of the End_ and this should wrap up all loose ends. Thanks for the loyalty to my story, and sorry for the lack of updates. 3

* * *

_~~Varia Mansion : : Cilia's room~~_

**"VVVVOOOIII! Lucia, fuck off, I want to sleep more!"** Cilia yelled at her cloud guardian before giving a small moan of pain.

Lucia Belfontaine was a petite woman but she could kill you as soon as look at you. **"Well isn't that too bad Snake? You shouldn't have gotten drunk last night and I wouldn't have to get you up."** She said, walking over and throwing open the curtains to the winow. Hearing the pained groan, Lucia started to smirk. "Don't make me get Haru and Kyoko in here like they did with poor Irie-kun." She threatened, watching her friend sit bolt upright and then fall back on the bed, clutching her head and closing ehr eyes tight, another groan forth coming.

**"Besides, I've already let you sleep longer then I should have. After all, your wedding is in 3 hours, and it'll take forever to get you ready."**

**"Aww fucking shit. I forgot...."**

_~~Varia Mansion : : Squalo's room~~_

**"Holy fucking shit, get out TRASH!"** As cilia had picked up his saying, he had picked up on hers.

**"Ushishishishi~ Someone had a little too much to drink last night..." **Bel was delighted. It would be so much fun to torment Squalo today.

**"Exactly Squalo. And besides, you should know that you're getting married....Today. In 3 hours actually."** The sarcastic drawl that Fran was famous for came from the area near the only window in the room.

**"Open that Curtain, and I'll kill you Fran..." **Squalo said softly, but loud enough for the man to hear him.

Too late. Fran opened the curtain and all one could hear of the side of the mansion that Squalo occupied currently was, **"VVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU FRAN! YOU BAKA!"**

**"Ushishishi~ You'd have to catch him first. And right now you couldn't catch a cold if you tried."**

**"Squalo-san, why are you yelling? The rest of us are trying to sleep off our hangovers..."** And there was Masaru, standing at Squalo's door, disgruntled look on his face.

Squalo gave a groan, laid back down and put a pillow over his face. **"Who's idea was it to have a Bahelor party last night?"** Came the muffled question.

**"Mine."** Three voices answered.

**"Dead. All of you are dead after the wedding."**

_~~3 hours later~~_

The main doors tot he mansion were open, and Squalo, the priest, Tsuna, Mukuro, Norm, and Gokudera stood in the doorway. To one side outside, you could see where the graves of the deceased Varia were. The first stirrings of music started and all eyes went to the stairs as women started to process down them. Leading were Iemito, Tsuna and Kyoko's son, wiht Miki, Mukuro and Chrome's daughter. Ring baron, and flower girl. Next was Haru, Kyoko and Chrome, Lucia being the matron of honour, and all girls were dressed in their flame colour, or the flame colour of their spouses, so Haru was in red, and Kyoko was in orange. Then came down the beauty in white.

Squalo watched her, a VOI! stuck in his throat. Her appearance was breathtaking and he wanted to say something to break the spell on him, but nothing came to mind. Cilia was dressed in a dress that stopped at her knees in the front, and went down to her ankles at the back. The top half was a corset type deal, and around her neck was a simple necklace with an Ankh in silver, the ancient Egyptian Symbol of Life. Her long black hair was piled up on head, and the clips that she never went anywhere without were in her hair. Her red eyes that normally glowed garnet in colour, shone a soft ruby hue. The heels she wore were almost half a foot in height, which brought her closer to Squalo's height.

He had no words to tell her how beautiful she was. It was then that he noticed that then man who was walking down the stairs with her was....her father! **"VVVVOOOIII! How...Where....When....BOSS?" **

Cilia laughed. She knew who it was beneath the illusion of her father, but she had wanted to see and hear Squalo's reaction. With matching smirks with Lucia, who nodded to Fran, the image started to shimmer, blonde hair appearing where black had been, brown eyes where they had been red, Mafia suit where the Varia uniform had been. Dino Cavalone, head of his family, walked her to where Squalo stood, a shocked expression still apparent on his face.

**"Surprise?"** Cilia said, tentatively as she drew nearer to Squalo.

**"Voi! It was a surprise alright, but a welcome one at that."**

Dino grinned, and placed her hand into Squalo's. **"In place of her father, I give her to you for Xanxus."**

Tears gathered in her eyes. Her wedding day. The one day she had actually hoped to share with Xanxus and he wasn't there. She had long ago let the anger go, and just accepted that eh was gone physically, but would always remain in her memories.

The priest rambled on as Squalo and Cilia watched each other. He was dressed in his Varia uniform, and had taken his sword off for the ceremony.  
**"If any person had a reason these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**"I OBJECT!"** a female voice rang out, as a woman strode up the walkway to the mansion. Everyone turned to face the woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Cilia.

**"YOU!"** Cilia yelled, removing the clips from her hair. Immediately the Vongola family that wasn't already standing, stood and moved to stand beside her. The priest and all non fighters in the wedding party were moved into the mansion. The Vongola looked at the woman and then to Cilia, the resemblance strong. It was Cilia's mother. The woman paused, looking at the group of mafia assembled before her. Bel, Masaru, and Norm, with Fran and Lucia near them. Squalo and Cilia standing frnt and center, her guns out, and Squalo holding her back. The profanity that came from Cilia shocked the woman as it had so many years ago, but for now, she moved on down the line of people. Tsunayoshi, head of the Vongola Family, Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian, holding 2 swords, one his and the other Squalo's. Next to him stood Mukuro, trident in hand, Ryohei Sasawaga, and Hibari Kyoya, dressed in his officer uniform. Dino and Bianchi along with the Arcobaleno were inside protecting everyone if need be.

**"SQUALO LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HER!"**

**"You touch me and my men will hunt you down like a pack of dogs, until the rest of what you hold dear is gone."**

Cilia froze and looked at the woman. She wasn't as unstable as Cilia remembered. The fact that she led a mafia family was enough to suggest this, and as Cilia watched, men started to flood the main front area of the mansion grounds. **"Fran, or Mukuro, is this an illusion?"** she asked, finally getting Squalo to let her go.

**"Kufufufu~ There's no illusion to this Cilia-chan."**

**"Fuck. I was afraid of that. Squalo, call out the grunts and Arcobaleno. We're going to need assistance."** Even in a pair of heels and a dress, she was every inch the boss. **"The woman is mine." **She said, what the woman had said finally sinking into her head.** "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"** She screamed, facing the woman fully now.

**"Like I would soil my hands to do that."**

Cilia looked over the woman's men. There was one who looked familiar....his nose was bent out of shape, and his cheek bones liked like it was shattered almost like someone had cracked the butt of a gun across his face. **"But you sent your men to do it. Because the man standing behind you was one I fought personally, I'd recognize that damage anywhere."**

**"So what if I did? The goal was accomplished. And since I'm your only living relative, I refuse to let you marry that man, and refuse to allow you to be a Mafia leader any longer."**

**"You had no right to kill him! Damn it woman, I was happy with him! And you have no right to dictate to me what I will or will not do! I'm thirty one years old, more then legal!"**

**"It doesn't matter, I'm your mother and as such you should obey me!"**

**"Hibari-san, you heard her confess to having Xanxus killed, is there something you can do?"** Tsuna asked, looking at his cloud guardian.

Hibari nodded, but soon after, shook his head. **"I can arrest her, and the case will go to trial, but she's liable to plead insanity and get off. And that wouldn't satsify Cilia."**

**"LIKE FUCKING HELL I'LL OBEY YOU! VARIA!"** She turned her gaze to the men who were now assembled.** "We have found who killed Xanxus, Lussuria, and the rest!" **Pointing to the woman, she starts to yell.** "You all know what to do! She's mine, but destroy her men! GO!"** She whirled back around, kicking off her heels, and felt her guns in her hands. The woman, finally feeling the murderous intent coming off Cilia fled into the center of her men. A trident blocked Cilia's way forward. She looked up at Mukuro and fairly snarled, **"Get the fuck out of my way. You don't like to involve yourself in the Mafia, so don't start now."**

**"Think this through for a moment Cilia. If you kill her, you're as bad, if not worse then she is." **Mukuro said, for once without an amused expression on his face. The Varia hadn't moved yet and Cilia's mother's men were warily watching her and her family.

**"He is right Cilia. Please listen to him."** Masaru said, looking at her.

The Arcobaleno came out to join them, and she looked at them all. Collenello and Lal, happily married even if they fought all the time. Reborn, stoic and lethal, Fon, calm and collected. Mammon, grumbling about the cost of her wedding, Verde, bored expression on his face, and Skull, who seemed a little worried.

**"Reborn, what should I do?"**

**"I can't tell you that. You are past my tutelage, and now all I can tell you is to follow what will allow you to sleep at night."**

Cilia nodded. **"Arigato Reborn."** Turning to Mukuro, she nods to him. **"I may wind up worse then her, but my revenge will be complete. Xanxus and Lussuria will be avenged."** Mukuro nodded his acceptance and stepped away. **"I will no longer involve myself in this matter. I'll head in to be a protector." **Spoken and then the man was true to his word and disappeared inside.

**"Vongola, I will not hold it against you if you have no wish to stay."** She said, looking at Tsuna, but speaking to them all.

**"You are part of my family, and as such, I can not allow this to occur. I will stay."**

**"As will I."**

**"And I."**

**"Count me in to the EXTREME!"**

**"They had best be prepared to be bitten to death."**

That was all she needed to hear. A small motion and everyone advanced to attack. With the help of the Arcobaleno, her and Squalo found themselves at the opposite end of the group, attacking from behind, along with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Cilia's mother was in the center of her men, who were dropping like flies around her. **"Yamamoto-kun! I need a sword!"** she yelled, her clips empty. Catching the sword out of reflex, she sees that it was his good long one. **"Thank you Yamamoto-kun!"** All he did was nod. He didn't mind as long as she didn't break it.

Approaching her mother, Cilia starts to circle her, watching for an opening. Apparently you couldn't buy loyalty as all of the woman's men ran away.** "Not so tough now are you Trash? No more men to protect you, no more left to hide behind. Think you can beat me, a person who's stood on her own two feet since she was 4?"** Cilia taunted her mother.

Cilia's family surrounded the two women, and they watched the swordswomen engage in a battle that would end in death. For Cilia there was no other alternative. The woman had ordered the hit on her father, and in the process had taken her "mother" away from her. **"Do you know what you took from me when you killed Xanxus? You took both Lussuria and Xanxus from me, from the Varia family. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find you? And then to have you fall into my lap like this? It's just too easy."**

**"I don't know how you could get attached to someone like them. They were the biggest group of misfits I ever saw."**

**"We may have been dysfunctional, but we were family. We may have argued amongst ourselves, hell we still do that, but if an outsider like you targeted us we were so tight knit nothing could break us."** Cilia said, clashing swords with her mother. And so the battle went, one side losing ground only to gain it back. Bel had been examining one of his knives and Cilia plucked it from his hands placing it between her teeth to watch for an opening to use it. Cilia was like a lethal dancer with a sword in her hands, even if it wasn't her sword. And that opening to use the knife came sooner then Cilia thought. With their swords locked together, she takes the knife and plunges it into the woman's chest. The look of surprised didn't surprise Cilia at all as the woman lost the grip on her sword and fell to her knees, blood gurgling softly from her mouth and lips.  
Taking a step back, she looks down at her dress. Covered in blood, sweat, tears, and gunpowder. Glancing up at those assembled, she feels her knees give out. And she would have fallen, had Squalo not been closer to her then she had thought. **"It's over. It's finally Done. Xanxus and Lussuria can rest in peace now."** She said, softly to Squalo, hugging him.

**"Cilia-chan, that was amazing! I've never seen anyone preform with a sword like that!" **Yamamoto said, coming over to retrieve his sword.

**"Voi! Who do you think trained her?"** Squalo said, a whole lot of pride in his voice for his woman's swordsmanship. Cilia smiled at both, before standing up, her arm around Squalo's waist. **"Vongola, thank you for your assistance. Hibari-san, I trust you saw none of this occur?"**

**"See what occur? Nothing but a wedding, is happening here, or had happened here today." **Hibari replied, a smirk on his face.

The mansion doors opened and the wives of the men who had fought came streaming out, going to their husbands. Cilia watched them fawning over their men. Kyoko dabbing at a cut Tsuna had acquired, berating him for worrying her so much, Haru and Gokudera arguing over whether or not he was fine, a girl Cilia only knew as her alias of Darkness Writer, was hitting Hibari on the chest yelling about worrying a pregnant lady, and he seemed to be taking the abuse rather well, Hana hugging Ryohei, who was spinning her around in his exuberance, and a girl who's name escaped her mind was quietly talking to Yamamoto. Chrome and Mukuro stood on the steps watching the scene before them with faint amusement.

Cilia smirked at Squalo before looking to her family. Bel and Masaru had no marks on them, and norm was healing Lucia while she fixed a seam on his suit. **"OOII! As much as I hate to break this lovely scene up, we've dealt with the only objection and would like to continue with the deal of getting married!"** She said, getting their attention, freezing Hibari's woman in mid-swing, and Haru before she slapped Gokudera. Walking up the stairs of the mansion, she puts her heels back on, picks up her bouquet, and puts her hand in Squalo's. **"Do you, Squalo Superbia, take this woman, Cilia Moretti, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I do."**

**"Do you, Cilia Moretti, take this man, Squalo Superbia, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"**

Two words. Two little words that would make her his forever. There was no hesitation when she opened her mouth.

**"I do."**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

The moment Squalo's lips touched hers, the entire room ceased to exist for them. It was just the two of them, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist pulling her in close. Pulling away slightly, she speaks softly. **"I love you Squalo Superbia. With every fiber of my being, I love you."**

**"Consider it mutual. I will never let you go."**

Their little moment was interrupted by a familiar blonde tripping over his own feet and almost hitting them. Standing up as if nothing happened, he spoke. **"Time for the rest of us to kiss the bride!"** The afternoon flowed into the evening, Cilia not finding a minute to go out to the graves of her parents. It was close to midnight when she got a chance. Heading out there, she stands before their graves, and looks down at them, feeling oddly peaceful for this place. Normally she was angry and sad when she was here. Sighing softly, she sets the bouquet down on Xanxus' grave, and her garter down on Lussuria's.** "Well, Mom, dad, everything's bee solved. My blood mother ordered the hit, which lead to both of your deaths. And guess what, I got married! Yeah, you'd be happy with it. I'm keeping it in the family so to speak. Squalo and I are now husband and wife, and I still run the Varia father, just like you wanted. I love you both, and I miss you dearly. But now I know that you can sleep, and rest in peace. Good bye."**

Turning around, she sees Squalo standing there. Giving him a smile, she wraps her arms around his waist and sees the tears in his eyes. **"You don't have to be strong for me, I've got enough strength for both of us."** He gave her a watery smile and buried his face in her hair, hugging her close. It was the perfect way to end the perfect day. With her parents, and his best friend, and brother. For now, the silence was welcome, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. After all, they were the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad.


End file.
